


Beginner's Luck

by Arsenic



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-29
Updated: 2007-11-29
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Written for Disarm_d's "Bandom Goes Down" Meme.





	Beginner's Luck

 

 

Frank has no illusions that he's straight. He did, at one time, but Jamia helped clear that up for him right around the time they started having sex. She had been kind about it, at least, as kind as Jamia was about anything--she wasn't one to coddle. Which was fine by Frank. It was, in fact, probably why they were still friends.

That said, gay as Frank may be, it's not like that's why My Chemical Romance is his Favorite Band Ever, even more than Pencey and wow would he never say that aloud. Gerard Way is a fucking musical genius. It's just a bonus that he and the other guys are like a spoonful of fucking Nutrasweet for the eyes. Gerard probably doesn't even realize it. Frank hopes, for everybody's sake, that he hasn't figured out that his brother is The Most Beautiful Boy on the Planet. Frank really doesn't want to have fight Gerard for Mikey. He'd feel bad punching Gerard. It would be sort of like picking on someone smaller than himself, even if Gerard is bigger. Everyone is bigger than Frank.

The problem--Frank has determined--with being in love with The Most Beautiful Boy on the Planet, is that it's hard to just buy him a beer or something pedestrian like that, but Frank can't really afford hard liquor and well, in most bars, his fake ID still gets pretty squinty looks. It's a hard life, having the genes of a pre-Industrial Era European manchild.

The Most Beautiful Boy, otherwise known as Mikey, doesn't seem to notice this genetic fuck up. He's always acting like Frank is his height. It's problematic when high fives are in order, but otherwise, it just makes Frank love him even more.

So beers are mostly out and randomly kissing him seems like it might end in awkwardness, but somehow the two manage to collide one night after practice, when Frank tags along with My Chem to a bar and Mikey orders the damn beers and Frank drinks enough that he forgets he is Not Cool At All when he's dancing and Mikey says, "Fuck, I love this song, come on, come on."

But Ray and Matt and Gerard are intent on disappointing Mikey, so it falls to Frank to be Brave and Heroic, and that is something Frank can certainly be. The kissing, to be honest, isn't as random as all that. There's the dancing, which involves a lot of hips, and wow, Mikey has hips. I mean, Frank has noticed this before, it's hard not to, but when they're pressing right into Frank? It's sort of like a whole new definition of "hips" one that hasn't yet been introduced to the English language. And really, thinking about hips is a sure way to start thinking about cocks, and yeah, Mikey has one of those too, and no, the kissing? Not random at all.

Frank isn't sure if he pulls Mikey into the bathroom or if Mikey does it or what, but Frank says, "Can I-- Mikey, can I--"

"Whatever you want," Mikey breathes, and his hands are on Frank's hips so it's hard to choose between that touch or sliding down to his knees for what he really wants, but Frank is the kind of guy who can keep his eyes on the prize.

He slides down and slips Mikey out and wow, wow, yeah, Mikey has a cock. Frank says, "Um, I might be bad at this."

"Might be, or are?" Mikey doesn't sound as concerned as the question would indicate.

He's looking at Frank with wide, surprised eyes and Frank has the urge to tell him, "You're the Most Beautiful Boy on the Planet." Frank thinks he might be a little drunk.

"Oh," Mikey says. "Um. I think you might be drunk."

"No," Frank says, even though, yes, but what he just said is so, so true. He won't have Mikey believing otherwise. "And might be."

"Might be what?" Mikey frowns.

"Bad."

"You're not sure."

Frank shrugs. "Haven't done this. I mean. I was pretty okay at girls. Well, okay, I sort of sucked at girls, but I just wasn't that interested, so I don't think it was really my fault."

"You haven't-- Um, do you really want--"

Frank takes a first suck, because he's pretty tired of talking with Mikey's dick being all inviting right in front of his face. Mikey squawks, which isn't exactly the response Frank was hoping for, but also, sort of cute. Mikey's all kinds of cute. He sucks a little more, because so far Mikey fits just right in his mouth and tastes better than girls ever did and also, now Mikey's being sort of breathy and it's definitely the hottest thing Frank has ever heard in his entire twenty years. He makes himself pull off and ask, "All right?" because he'll stop if Mikey asks him to, he really will.

Mikey nods fervently and Frank grins. "You can give me pointers, I don't mind." Then he goes back to work.

Mikey feels good on his tongue, against his cheeks and he wants more, so takes more, more and more until he gags, choking around the cock. Mikey's hands fly to his head, petting. He's mumbling, "Careful, careful."

"Sorry," Frank says when he can breathe again.

Mikey laughs. "I meant be careful for you."

Oh, right. Mikey says, "If you don't want--" but Frank puts any worry on that front to rest and goes right back to enjoying himself. He decides he can get a little bold, can stroke at the skin wrapped tight over Mikey's hip bones, can brush his fingers over Mikey's balls. Mikey makes a sound that's better than anything My Chem plays, and Frank tries it again. Mikey says, "Frank, Jesus, Frank."

He sounds close, and Frank knows everything that he likes when he's close so he moves one hand up, wraps it tight around the base of Mikey's cock, where his throat just won't let him go--not yet, not yet anyway--and sucks for all he's worth. His jaw hurts a little, but he can't really feel it, can only feel Mikey, the way he's vibrating in Frank's hands, his throat. Mikey says, "Frank, seriously, you have--"

Frank pulls back and tries to swallow, but it's too fast, it's never seemed quite like this from the other end. He pulls back further, lets Mikey finish over his face. Mikey crumbles to the ground when he's finished, his fingers coming to Frank's face, trying to wipe himself away, "Sorry, sorry."

Frank steals Mikey's hands, shakes his head, and grins. Mikey's eyes widen, and then he grins as well. Frank says, "So, um, not bad?"

Mikey laughs. "Beginner's luck."

"Fuck you," Frank says between kisses.

"Mm," Mikey says thoughtfully. "I guess we could do that, too."

 


End file.
